


Youtuber AU (mostly shit post)

by DEMONICS



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunch of idiots, Edward Elric Swears, Nonbinary Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Restored Alphonse Elric, Slice of Life, Streamer AU, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Youtuber AU, everyones right but he keeps arguing the wrong thing, fake name au, gaming channel au, greed is an idiot, shit post, they're all besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONICS/pseuds/DEMONICS
Kudos: 4





	Youtuber AU (mostly shit post)

  
Greed: Hey, Edward.

Edward: Yeah?

Greed: If you had a tiny littleー teeny tiny little clone of Osama, would you feel bad about torturing it?

Alphonse: Noー Cause he didn't do anything. (Greed: Noー he− yeah, butー) Osama's actions are learnt they aren't genetically in him.

Greed: No− it, it but− It's a clone of his brain after he did it.

Alphonse: ...

Edward: But, this Osama didn't do anything. Greed: Yeah, buー

**A** **FEW MOMENTS LATER.**

Greed: If you had a clone of _Hitler_ would you torture him!? (Ling: No....)

Edward: Why not just say, _what if you had a tiny little Hitler_??

Greed: _BECAUSE!!_

Edward: NO! Listen, I wouldn't because that person didn't commit the actions; its a genetic clone! (Greed: OH MY GOD!!)

Greed: _He did!_ _He did!_

Edward: No, ehー IF ITS A CLONE HE DIDN'T **FUCKING** DO ANYTHING!!

Greed: He did do it! Alphonse: No, because he's an identical clone, he didn't do shit! The _actual_ Hitler did it, Greed.

Greed: He actually did it but _this_ guy did it in his thoughts and in his mind!

Envy: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!! HE STILL WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING! (Greed: HE'S STILL A BAD GUY!) HE WASN'T FUCKING AWARE OF IT, GREED!

Greed: He's still bad!

Envy: If he thought about it he didn't kno− know that!

Greed: He's still evil! (Edward: Greed, Greed) He _thinks_ he did it!!

Ling: Greed, your neighbour could be thinking these things too! Are you gonna torture them!? (Greed cackles)

Envy: WHY THOUGH?? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE A _CLONE!?_ (Greed: Because!) IT'S A HYPOTHETICAL, JUST GIVE HIM THE _REAL_ ONE!

Envy: IF YOU WANT THE REAL OSAMA GIVE HIM THE REAL OSAMA, IT'S A FUCKING HYPOTHETICAL! You don't need a clone!

Greed: I− I'm telling youー

Envy: A clone is an innocent. It didn't do ANYTHING JUST BECAUSE IT HAD THESE THOUGHTS! (Ling: Greed, it doesn't make sense...)

Greed: I'm telling youー I, teh, ughー You guys are not listening.

Edward: We _are_ listening, you're not making any sense! You're not making logical sense!

Greed: God, you guys− (Envy: PERFECT COPY MEANS PERFECT COPY!) _Don't_ have an imagination at all!

Alphonse: We do, it's not− it doesn't make sense though.

Greed: It does fuckin make sense!

Envy: You're making up the meaning of words! Perfect copy means he's a perfect copy! Not that he's 6 inches tall!

Greed: If I fucking said, "Oh, what if we were in Harry Potter world??" You would've eaten it up! You would've accepted it!

Envy: If somebody said "Oh, it's a perfect copy of Harry Potter" THEY WOULDN'T HAVE MADE HIM SIX INCHES TALL WOULD THEY!!??!

Greed: I FUCKING SAID FROM THE FUCKING BEGINING, THAT HE WAS FUCKING SMALL!!

Edward: Then it's no− (laughs)

Ling, giggling: Then he's not a perfect copy!

Greed: HE IS! HE JUST GOT SHRUNK DOWN AFTER HE WAS PERFECTLY COPIED!


End file.
